<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红区 by SoutherNine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436618">红区</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine'>SoutherNine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>地球居民东×太空居民马</p><p>第一人称</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红区</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*设定来源于电影《极乐空间》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>这是那个巨大的圆形环状物悬浮在地球上空的第一百二十个年头。</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>我转转腕间的电子表，上面荧荧闪着“LATE LATE”八个大写字母，心说不妙，吐了口漱口水夺门而出，一路奔向荣誉广场，驶往人力工厂的大巴已经在此等候多时。在它两侧，还有三个两米多高的铁皮机器人，手里持一根约莫二指宽的长棍，打横甩上我腿弯，我闷哼一声跪倒在了石砾粗糙的黄沙上。</p><p>“编号，2，0，0，0，0，6，0，6，1，2，7，李，东赫，李，东赫，”冷冰冰的机器男声响起，车上开始有人抱怨起来，能不能快点、搞什么那么久，“迟到，五分钟，迟到，五分钟，”我很无奈地跪着，“滴”一声响，电子表上的倒数时增加十五天。</p><p>我是个罪犯，是的——说得好听些、高级些，是个政治犯。三年前我参与策划了一起抵制神舱的示威游行活动，并被指认为该次造反的主谋，于是坐了三年牢。事实上，我是这次游行的核心人物没错，但要成为主谋，还必须是那种反叛心理极强，并且基本上以个人利益为目的、有背景有权势的大人物——比如金廷祐。末日后最后一批飞船投资人之一，N市第一财阀金家的私生子，复仇情节极重。至于我，不过是一个比较激进的革命派，失足入了金廷祐的圈套罢。</p><p>这是我出狱的第二个月，现在和一群同样有犯罪前科的同胞在人力工厂做苦力，一日三餐，领得到底薪，除了手上戴一个朋克味十足的铁环外，也没什么不好，反倒显得人有些凶恶。</p><p>外婆说，我将来定干成大事，因为我是带着希望出生的。六月六日，神舱的生日，那一天天上派下一年一度的庆典补给，有一份正落在我家门口，给我家那条大黄狗叼了进来。外婆打开，里面除开一些转基因蔬果、几包种子，还有一个带有微型投影的黄铜项链。投影上，是人类世代生存的那颗蓝色星球，如今已被弃之脚下。</p><p>但我并不认为自己是幸运的。我六岁时，妈妈跟别人打架，很凶，断了肋骨，没钱去医院，几天就死了；十二岁那年，地球上一次死伤惨重的饥荒，也夺走了外婆的生命。我于是孤苦伶仃地一个人守着这间屋子，有空料理一下菜地，没空就和罗渽民、李帝努一起出去偷拐抢骗，搞得整个17区的人见了我们都跟老鼠过街一样，要指着鼻子骂。所有人都知道我们三个是孤儿，也就任我们放纵那几年，偶尔有年轻点的、脾气暴点的动手干架，都被罗渽民李帝努两个人打跑了去——至于我，我就不上去当人肉沙包，躲在他们两个身后看戏。</p><p>从我家出去，到巷口拐弯，再经过两个路牌，有一栋破旧的高楼，后朝大片衰败的绿茵地，我就是在这里遇见的金廷祐。准确来说，是我偷了他小弟裤兜里的票子，被拎着后颈抓进来的。二十层以上的高楼在地球上已经很少有人使用了，用来维持这些高大建筑物所需的资源实在太奢侈，我持着进来见见世面的心态，见到了金廷祐。他翘个脚，坐在那种真皮老板椅上，身边站着一个高高壮壮的帅哥，正俯下身来跟他讲话。看到我进来，他问一句，做什么？拎我进来的那个小哥支支吾吾地说，买材料的纸条让这小子给偷了，我说你放屁，我偷的是钱，谁稀罕你那破纸条，他就一巴掌扇我面上，我跟他急，一头撞向他脑门，他被我震得往后退了三步，骂骂咧咧地，还找不着方向。</p><p>“算了算了，别在这儿打，”金廷祐眯起眼睛，“这不是李东赫吗？”我挠挠头，不晓得自己名气都大到人家家门口了。“材料单我再让人给你抄一份，不跟他计较了。”不知道金廷祐安的什么心，还以为他发慈悲，可怜我这个小屁孩，塞给我一些干粮，还叫人送我到楼下。我被他当靶打的时候，才知道他是拿我日后有用处。</p><p>不然说怎么是生意人呢，每一笔都算得又精又细，我也想着要学他做个一毛不拔的铁公鸡，再不当什么慈善家，把他金廷祐欠我这一笔狠狠地给记上，然后含冤入狱。跟我蹲一间牢房的，是个叫徐英浩的男人，身高一米八有余，体型庞大，气势很足，第一夜我们没交流，我在上铺翻来覆去无法入睡，他在下面叹气连连，很烦的样子。但也亏得他应了那句话：人不可貌相，第二天我差点被人抢菜的时候，他甩着餐盘坐到我对面，之后一直待我很不错，因为我年纪小，处处罩着我，替我在牢里抗下数次斗殴都算其次，我因此少吃了不少苦头。</p><p>他因为杀了人被关进来，杀得不少，十根手指头勉强数得清。一行人抄了他的家，抢财抢粮，抢错人家，被他找上门去两手端了那贼窝。所以我出狱那天，说以后有出息，一定第一个回来找他徐哥。哥摆摆手，露出胳膊上那枚和他气质很不相符的向日葵纹身，说不用啦，我跟这牢里那个姓郑的狱警有一腿，生活得体面着呢。我有点羡慕，又迫不及待地想要回归到正常的生活中去，第一个就敲上李帝努家的门，来应的人是罗渽民，他蓬头垢面，不晓得又在屋里搞什么发明创造，沾一手黑乎乎的油，见了我竟一时间说不出话来。李帝努在里面问，渽民，谁啊？罗渽民冷兮兮说一句，你自己来看吧，我怀疑我在做梦。李帝努翘起椅子一瞥，眼睛都瞪大了，就又像狗一样扑上来，说好你个李东赫，你还知道回来你！</p><p>得知我家已经被改造成储粮仓，心里还是有些不爽，好在我的两位好竹马帮我把家里的东西都给搬了出来，暂放在一间闲置平房里，要我住下。李帝努家的房子条件确实不错，比我以前那破草屋不知道好了多少倍，他爹妈生前也算半个资本家，留下个废品回收站，附近居民有什么废铜烂铁就都来这里换钱，我问李帝努他们哪来的钱，这时罗渽民才说，金廷祐、定期收购他们的武器。</p><p>一听到“金廷祐”这三个字，我拳头就硬了，冷笑一声说好啊，你们两个，背着我跟金廷祐狼狈为奸是吧，就转身要去收拾行李，却被罗渽民一把抱住，踹都踹不开。我倒也不是理解不能，人活着总要吃饭，吃饭总要花钱，我默默在心里记的那笔账上划下一杠，说这件事且搁搁，为了我两位兄弟能够好好过日子，也都老大不小了，总不能再去偷去抢。</p><p>他们两个都没什么正经工作，罗渽民是个修理工，方圆几里的电冰箱、热水器、空调风扇……基本上都经过他的手，收不收钱权看交情；李帝努是车手，什么都能开，出去干坏事找他准没错，思维缜密胆子大，车技精湛快稳准，很能带人脱离险境。金廷祐很看重他们两个人。我被记了迟到的那天下午回家，大门口停了一辆越野车，一进门就见黄旭熙在于李帝努攀谈。他转过头来远远望我，竟咬起了嘴唇，眼睛红红的样子，不晓得是不是要哭。我跟黄旭熙认识比较早的，接触得也比和金廷祐多，他是个老实人，勤勤恳恳做人，踏踏实实做事，败就败在太爱金廷祐、太听他的话，基本上有金廷祐说一，就绝对没有黄旭熙说二的份，他们两个也因此分分合合，大小矛盾不断，黄旭熙一心希望金廷祐向善，金廷祐则狗改不了吃屎，还是那副德行。</p><p>我看着黄旭熙踌躇的模样，远远朝他挥手，他也回应我，看样子是来送钱的，揣一个厚厚的信封，交到李帝努手上，便不多逗留。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>事情有所转机，是在一个我难得有所休整的周日。</p><p>我们从来不知道神舱上也有地球主义者，只知道上面人口逐年递增，或政见不合、或人心不一，千万张嘴总不能只有一种声音。可以理解的是，人一多起来，就得有帮派，就得有帮派的头头；各个帮派之间相互抗衡，争夺霸权，那就有人想要当君主、当国王。神舱上不是没有想篡权的人，是善是恶暂且不谈，敌人的敌人就是盟友，带头造反的是一位金姓科学家，叫什么东营，还是道英，他一上来就跟金姓廷祐称兄道弟，说自己有办法把李氏搞垮，只不过需要一个替罪羊——于是金廷祐又看上我这块美肉。</p><p>他想要的东西，向来得得到，不然怎么说人不要脸天下无敌。正当我进屋注意到桌上程亮亮闪着一面全新的显示屏时，突然有人从后将我搂住，“放手。”冷冷地。“不要，我怕你揍我。”“...哈，我不揍你，我掐死你。”最后我们是被黄旭熙、李帝努，罗渽民三个人一起劝住的。黄旭熙拦着金廷祐的腰，李帝努罗渽民一人拽我一边胳膊，这才把我们两个分开，被罗渽民主持着、和声和气地坐下——不得不说，罗渽民确实有当幼师的潜质。“说吧，明知道我不会答应，还要来找打找骂，你说你贱不贱啊，金廷祐？”“你怎么知道你不会答应？”“......”那我还能不知道吗。就凭你上次耍老子，让老子背黑锅，让老子他妈的蹲了三年监狱，还不闻不问，高高挂起。我知道我肯定讲不过金廷祐，所以只用眼神骂了他。</p><p>但我确实低估了金廷祐的传销能力。他冠冕堂皇地将自己想要开拓业务的这件事，讲成了“为了人类的明天”、“通向神舱的最后一条路”、“地球人打开神舱之门的钥匙”……我顿时感到熊熊热血翻滚在我胸膛之左，竟开始犹豫起来。而比我先开口的，是一向温和的李帝努：“因为这事危险，所以你就想让李东赫去？”“有你什么事，你别把自己太当——”“这活儿我们接了。”我说。</p><p>“什么？”争执中的金李二人，和靠墙角看戏的黄罗二人齐刷刷转过头来，“我说，这活儿我们接了，但有一个要求。”“什么要求？”“事情结束的时候，要保证所有人无偿进入神舱。”这相当于断了金廷祐的财路，也是我考验他的最后一步，说不说实话都是次要，我能从他的眼神里看出来他心思，就像当年我看出来他想卖我，但为了黄旭熙不干傻事，我还是心甘情愿背了黑锅，“东赫，哥真的不是坏人，”他说，“信我这一次，以后你就是新神。”</p><p>新神不说，我于是先成为了新晋绑匪。绑架对象乃神舱总负责人李女士的大儿子李泰容，一届美男，名声颇噪，和金道英有什么不可断绝的瓜葛。计划是我、李帝努、罗渽民、黄旭熙——金廷祐押在我这里的信用金，我们四人组成一个突击小组，在金道英的资金、设备援助下，由一队无人驾驶的炮灰飞船按照指定航线送上神舱。这需要技术高超、经验丰富的李帝努找准时机在途中改变航道，以免遭到轰炸。我们所乘的战机是罗渽民亲手打造的羊角2.0，外观小巧，驾驶轻便，攻击性较低，防御能力极高。我们按照金道英给的方向，登陆在一片绿地上，开启隐形模式，一架架无人机紧紧尾随，当下要做的就是闯入李家，再在飞船暴露之前劫出李泰容，然后马上撤离。</p><p>我和黄旭熙全副武装，打算从后门溜进，而正当我们将一枚小型炸弹安装在李泰容家门锁上时，陌生的声音从身后传来：“你们是什么人？在我家做什么？”我本来是很能装的，即使穿着夸张的防弹背心，也可以把自己吹成保险推销员。但现在显然已经晚了。被我和黄旭熙藏在背后的那枚炸弹，像我们小时候玩的刮炮一样，“啪”地一声响，灭火系统及时反应，降下绵绵水雾，“......”来人圆溜溜的眼睛猛地警戒起来，与我们对视三秒，掉头就跑。与此同时，轰炸声开始从我们着陆的方向传来，我和黄旭熙撒腿猛追，我一边喊：“他娘的，这是不是李泰容啊！长得不像啊！”黄旭熙跑得飞快，在我前面约莫十米的地方，已经将那人扑倒在地。我赶上去的时候，未知名的神舱人已经被制服了，黄旭熙把他抗到肩上，说：“他说他是李泰容的弟弟。带他走吧，再不走，就再也别想走了。”</p><p>彼时耳机里传来李帝努的嘶吼：“你们抓到人没有，羊角要撑不住了！”我大喘着气，说“来了来了，你再过来一点，把舱门打开，到这个灌木丛里来，快点，诶诶诶挡着点挡着点，子弹打过来了！”密集的弹雨淋射在飞船外壁上，发出震耳欲聋的声响。我扯着嗓子让黄旭熙先带着那家伙上去，不料肩膀中弹，光荣负伤。金廷祐因此挨了我好一顿骂，这是什么狗屁计划，根本就是让我去送死，黄旭熙在一旁嘀咕：我不是跟着去了嘛......我吼他：黄旭熙你迟早死在金廷祐手上！</p><p>在我们把李泰容的弟弟——李马克，劫回地球的途中，金道英发来视频通话的请求。李马克一听见金道英的声音就在后面“唔唔唔”乱叫，黄旭熙把他嘴里的破布条拿下来，他大喊：“道英哥，你疯了！你这样——”黄旭熙眼疾手快地又把他嘴堵上。“...我不是让你们找李泰容吗，这、这是李泰容？”“没找见，来不及了，是这家伙自己送上门来的。”“...那这，这样很难办啊。”“怎么了，行不行啊？”“我这边的消息是，李泰容掌握了金融部的运营代码，被软禁在家里。但李马克...你们抓到李马克，相当于抓到一枚定时炸弹。”“什么意思？”“上面人肯定会下来找，到时候能不能应付得过去，就看各位造化了，况且再把他送回去就是送死。现在只能等我们这边和李泰容恢复联系之后再说。”</p><p>神舱人在简单一番解释之后，给我们留下一个烂摊子。我们几个和李马克大眼瞪小眼，最终把他安置在了我的房间里，用一根长长的铁链拴住他脚裸，系在门把手上。我警告他不要乱来，不然就把他绑在床头——但这无法使一个遭到绑架的人保持冷静。一开始黄旭熙看着他的时候，他还比较乖，后来黄旭熙和我都走了，罗渽民看着他。我花了很长时间在金廷祐那里包扎伤口，回来时天色已经暗了，罗渽民打着哈欠走出来，道：这哥真的好能说，我反正说不过他，还得靠你。进屋一看，摆在桌上的燕麦毫无变化，我叹气，把那碗冷掉的燕麦拿到水龙头下面冲点水，一口气灌入。李马克挑起一边眉头看我，张张嘴又不出声，我说：干嘛？没见过饿死鬼啊？他估计是被我喝生水、吃冷食的行为惊到了，毕竟我们地上的生活远不比他们天上的舒坦，“要吃点东西啊，饿死自己对你有什么好处。”“我不饿，”他说，“说真的，你们到底想干嘛？”“这话你跟黄旭熙和罗渽民都说过了吧？没有用的，算了吧，早点休息。”“不是，我比较想听听你的看法。你看起来更聪明一些。”</p><p>嘴还挺甜。我颇感兴趣地看向他，发现他正用一种极不善的眼神上下打量我，一阵不安涌上喉头，我说你看什么看，没见过帅哥啊？他说嗯，没见过，下一秒就像饿狼一样朝我扑来，狠狠压着我胸口，我几乎喘不上气来，又被他脱了衣服塞住嘴巴，求救的呼声堵在口中。合着他是看我长得不壮，觉得跟我对峙胜算大。我被压着，他一只手钳住我腕骨，一只手在我身上摸来摸去，摸了侧兜又去摸屁股兜，我心说这种东西我能放在身上吗，蠢货，也就懒得挣扎，没想到他找不见钥匙就开始气急败坏地用拳头砸我，我被他锤得两眼发蒙，铆足了劲往他小腹上一撞——妈的，真硬。这一下看来对他是没构成什么威胁。我于是装死，他总不能不管吧，“扑通”一下倒在地上，两三下后他就停了动作。</p><p>“...那个，你在流血。”我闭着眼睛，先是不肯相信他，而后从痛意中回过神来，才意识到他说的话不假。但他好像犹豫了，没有乘人之危的意思，我于是看准时机，抓住他脚踝一施力，他就被拽到地上，后脑勺着地，攻击力锐减，被我从身后绑住手腕，又强制缩小了活动范围，“这都是你自找的。”他气喘吁吁地趴在床上，怒极了想要骂人，狠狠拽弄连着床头的铁链，我说：别叫，待会把李帝努和罗渽民叫来，有你好果子吃。罗渽民可不喜欢别人打断他办事，他凶得很，才不像我这么好讲话。“......”我一开黄腔，他就噤了声，半晌闷闷地说那你给我解开，我说不，等会你又打我怎么办，他说那你滚远点。我一想，倒也不是没道理，自己抱一卷凉席打地铺，说世界上还有哪个绑匪像我一样善良的，给别人睡床，自己睡地上。李马克撇撇嘴，说我不要脸。</p><p>奈何我努力调整呼吸，肩上的纱布早已染红大片衣物，黏糊得厉害，腥味很重，不由得在下面“嘶哈嘶哈”地喘。李马克探头下来看我一眼，说，你还在流血。我也再受不得这样的疼痛，前去上药，又被问及原因——李马克因此被迫佩新脚铐，一切行动完全在我们的监视下。“还是对你太仁慈了。”前来帮忙的金廷祐说。李马克看着自己脚上闪闪发光的电子锁，两眼一翻差点没气昏过去，我说你别不高兴啊，他们还想搞监控，要不是我竭力制止，你连上厕所都要被看。可李马克不领情，身子一倒便蜷在床角不动弹，一整天都不打算和我说话，还不肯吃东西。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>不难看出的是，李马克是一个意志力非常坚定的人。他整整40个小时没喝水，一直躺在床上，醒了睡、睡了醒，我觉得很不妙，他这样下去是要把自己给渴死的。我爬上床去晃他肩膀，“李马克，马克哥，好哥哥，喝点水吧。”那人双眼紧闭。“你都不渴的吗？”“......”“你两天没洗澡了，洗个澡吧。”“......”“喂，不洗澡的话可不能上我的床。”“......”“妈的，李马克，你别给脸不要脸。”我怒了，把他从床头摘下来，打横抱起。他很饿，没什么力气抵抗，也没有反应的时间，我几乎是扔他进了浴室——一个胶囊状的独立淋浴间，然后狠狠甩上门，全身顶住，“给我洗澡！”“你没给衣服，我洗个屁啊！”“...洗完再说，啰嗦死了！”两分钟后，哗啦啦的水声终于响起，我看见他模糊的肉体以色块形式呈现在我面前，像一部打了厚码的黄片。我从衣柜里找几件干净衣服，让他开门拿，他低低地骂了两句才过来给一个缝隙，我白他一眼，衣服塞进去，“都是男的，躲什么躲，我洗澡的时候你又不是没见过。”他的回应是极响的关门声。</p><p>期间我做了两碗炸酱面，一碗一个煎鸡蛋，李马克出来之后擦着头发站在浴室门口，木木地看着我，“你瞅什么，过来坐啊。”这才坐到我旁边的座位上。我见他听话，便低头吃面，吃了两口后发现他只盯着我看，桌上碗筷丝毫没有被碰过的痕迹，“吃啊，怎么了，不喜欢？”他咽一口口水，说：“没有、很香...只是我不习惯...吃你们的食物。”“笑死了，你们在上面吃金子啊？尝尝看，吃起来更香。”李马克将信将疑地拿起筷子，从中挑出两根面，送到嘴边，先闻一闻，用舌头舔一舔，才勾进嘴里去。我被他小狗一样的行为逗笑了，问：好吃吗？他眯眼回味了两秒，满不情愿地说还行吧，但吃得很迅速。</p><p>他吃饱饭之后，嘴炮的功力也恢复了，开始要求我带他出去散步，我说我跟上面请示一下，就想把这事糊弄过去，但他很不依不饶，一连提了三天，刷牙提、吃饭提、洗澡提，连睡觉都在提，我顶不住他的唠叨，跟李帝努说了这事，李帝努很爽快说行啊，去呗，看住了就行。但李帝努一个人说话也不算数，罗渽民就持反对态度，他一直看李马克特别不顺眼，一有机会就处处都要跟他作对，原因不详。我们于是搞了一个投票表决，“同意”票以1票之差胜出，全亏黄旭熙正好在和金廷祐闹脾气。</p><p>“我跟你说，不管是不是逃跑，这外面很危险，你不可以自己一个人出去。”李马克连连点头，乖巧得跟变了一个人似的，自顾自地已经把鞋穿上了，我叹一口气，琢磨着要怎么领他出去，总不能在他脖子上栓绳子，那就像牵狗一样，李马克肯定是不乐意的，就戴上了罗渽民给的智能手环，最初的开发用途是防止老人、小孩走失，只有识别追踪功能，所以我一开始并不想用这个东西。</p><p>李马克挺无所谓的，说只要别用什么牵着我走就行，给人看见多别扭。我问他想去哪，他说不知道，你们这里有什么好玩的没，我说乱葬岗，好不好玩，他骂我有病。我就带他去买两件衣服，开着摩托从坡上飞驰而下，李马克紧紧地抱住我的腰，又经过一路颠簸，开过一片水潭还溅得满裤腿的泥水，在人声嘈杂的闹市里穿梭，无视了许多讨饭的柴一样的手，到达目的地——李马克全程不曾睁开眼睛。我摘下头上的机车帽，问：“怎么样，刺激吧？”李马克捂得满额头的汗，气喘吁吁的说可真有你的。</p><p>给李马克买衣服的体验很奇妙，因为他是我们的囚犯，双方本该是抵抗对峙的关系，如今却和睦融融，他跟我说“我去那边看看”的时候，我头也没有转地就“嗯”了。但当我回过神来转头要找时，已经不见他人影了。我暗骂一声，心说他不会是想跑吧，可他能跑去哪儿呢，这里地形复杂，人潮混乱，他铁定跑不远。我跟着手表上的方位，越走越能听到蹦跳的乐声，廉价音响与空气激烈碰撞，震得我脑壳欲裂，又被彩色的霓虹灯绚花了眼目，酒味、烟味弥漫，心说李马克怎么跑到烟火气这么重的地方来？</p><p>这片地方我不经常来的，年少无知来过三次，找人算两次，仅此而已。我再次确认了手表上的方位，被门口的保安大叔搜了身没入人群中。霎时间无数胸脯贴上我的手臂，被挤着、推着难以动弹，便伸长脖子，很快目击到离我不远的同样被簇拥着的李马克。我艰难地钻到他身边，拍一拍他的肩膀，他很受惊地转头，看见是我才松一口气，我说：“你干嘛？来泡妞啊？”</p><p>李马克受惊的模样令我十分受用，又被我玩笑开红了脸，像胡萝卜被抢走的一只小兔子，可爱得不行。他热得满头大汗，抓住我的衣袖说，快带我出去。终于呼吸到外面的空气，李马克一手扶着膝盖，一手指向里面：“有人偷了我的东西。”“什么东西？”“他可能以为我兜里有钱，就偷走了我的电话卡。”“什么电话卡？”“......”“什么电话卡？”“...没什么。”“我们这里没有电话亭的，李马克。”我抓住他的手腕，他不敢反抗，被我拽上了车，我一路拖着他走一路低声骂：真是好心当成驴肝肺。</p><p>即便如此，毁掉了李马克通讯器上的定位系统后，神舱人无法定位李马克所在，便开始乱投医，以此作威胁。他们首先从居民区最外围的22区下手，那里已经是荒无人迹的了。遭到袭击的消息很快传到我们耳边，彼时21区和20区外围也不同程度地遭到轰炸，有地球警察前去谈判，结局不美满。李马克看新闻时震惊极了，有些不愿意接受这样的残忍，罗渽民不顾他的意愿，让李帝努开车载我们过去，正有炸弹从空中投下来，地面上稀疏的人群，有注意到我们、向我们跑来的，我们开了两台车，载上许多难民，有些还在路上跑着，身后飞尘扬起，几乎被黄沙淹没，李马克甩开我的手，要跑出去救人，我晚一步牵制住他，他就冲到一位掉队的老人面前，将其打横抱起，送进车里。</p><p>老人连连道谢的模样，带着眼泪的、说不出一句完整的谢谢，全然不知道眼前这人就是灾难的源泉。我们将人送到安全地带，返回家中。李马克呆坐在床上，扶着外套里的下腹出神，我问：“你没事吧？”他喘着粗气，眉头紧锁，用很无措的眼神盯着我，颤抖着手摊开手心，一片血红。我冲过去掀开他的衣服，一个被碎片划出的口子，正汩汩往外冒血。“东赫，我没出过血...”我闻声看向他眸子，厚厚一层泪叠在眼眶上，化作一颗颗珠子落下来，“出血就是这种感觉吗？”他问，虚弱地依在我肩头，我一下子就慌了神，用手背去抹他的眼泪，湿着手呼叫了李帝努，李马克还在我耳边喃喃道：“我想要更多...”哭得我肩头湿透了，像受了什么天大的委屈，“也许这样就可以...”</p><p>但这无法与他心中的罪恶感相抵消。“你看到了，你还觉得他们活该吗？”“我从来没...”“有时候不作为并不是不作为。”李马克昏睡过去。</p><p>或许一开始我、李帝努、罗渽民，不是早早步入社会，或者遇上金廷祐这样的烂人，我们可能也会乖乖做个农民，为早日解决饥荒问题献一份力。早在读书的时候，老师就叫我们要怎么播种、怎么施肥，把罗渽民做的模型扔在地上，说你做这些有什么用，能填饱肚子吗？很多人早早结业，从人口密集的居民区被分配到粮食区，那里黄沙漫天，待不上几年就要得肺病，死在异乡。</p><p>死亡，我们地球的风土人情，就是死亡。死的沙子，死的水，死的尸体，死的灵魂......李马克醒过来的时候，也像灵魂从鬼门关走了一遭一样，浑浑噩噩的。他要我带他去看灾后的20区，那里已经搭建起简易草棚，是这里居民的最后归属，他们没有了现代化的电器，有些报废堆在屋外，有些已经被拆开来另做他用。每个人的脸上都写满了饥饿，凹下去的脸颊、空洞的眼神，甚至连伸出手来讨财的意识都没有了。“下次再来，这里可能就变成遗址了，20区将不复存在。”</p><p>人类就是这样一点点消逝的。我指向边界外，说那里曾经有21区、22区、23区……李马克问，1区是什么样，我说没去过，听说全是你们神舱派的走狗，他眸子暗了暗，没有过多的辩解。“现在肯帮我们了吗？”我试探性地问，他不说话。我想骂李马克没良心，又懒得张嘴了，说你要不要走？他说嗯，我们回去吧，末了紧了紧放在我腰侧的拳头，把我的背心抓得松弛。我感觉到他睫毛在我后背上扇两扇，什么湿湿的东西沾了上来——是汗吧？一定是汗。</p><p>我们回到家里时，正近黄昏，我把手上的电子环摘下搁置在一旁的桌上，洗过澡一头栽进床里，就催李马克去洗。罗渽民给我送药过来，我龇牙咧嘴地扭过头盲涂，李马克刚好出来，接下我手里的棉球，说我来吧。</p><p>很多东西，真正在经历的时候，是感觉不到害怕的，更令人心生恐惧的，是亲眼见到那个场景。所以即使伤口在自己身上，我都是不愿意去看的。我不忍心看见自己血肉横开的模样，那感觉十分不真实，像断了腿的人仍认为自己四肢健在，偏爱闭上眼意淫，殊不知是幻肢在作祟，自欺欺人罢了。李马克就在自欺欺人。</p><p>他明明知道地球上犹如末日，但还是选择闭上眼睛，像神舱所有人一样，他们传说着地球上的故事，声称要吸取地球的教训，再放任这个还未消亡的文明自生自灭。他们是懦夫，是逃逸者，是用完就扔的混蛋，曾经和我们一道破坏了生态的、破坏得最厉害的，偏偏是那些不惜一切代价获取经济效益的资本家，终于意识到环境保护的重要性时，一切都来不及了，所做的一切都再无法阻止慢性自杀。从那时候起，富人就开始筹备的逃离地球计划，加上神舱现今存在一百余年的历史，约莫二百年前的事，我们任谁都没有资格再做评判，没有资格认定这场灾难是谁造成的，只能共戴罪名。</p><p>空气质量越来越差，居民区不同程度地收到影响，自然是越外围的地方情况越严重，我因此犯了咳嗽的毛病，发过几次烧，去做全面检查，又看是不是肩膀上的伤发炎了，李马克问我怎么样，我都说是小毛病，糊弄过去。这期间地球上的死伤人数呈爆炸性增长，一时间游行、起义又开始流行，我有时去参与一下，事后跟人喝酒，很晚回家，甚至通宵。有一次李帝努让李马克出来找我，身边有人听说过他的来历，对他冷嘲热讽，李马克才接过我手中的玻璃杯，就掉在地上。</p><p>李马克他碎了玻璃杯倒不打紧，至多不过再花份钱、赔张笑脸；但那人醉意上头，失去理性思考的能力，讲话越来越难听，也不顾我还在身边，说李马克是被神舱人抛弃的贱种，又说他是上面派下来的卧底，眼珠里装了监视器，要捉去掏肺挖心，越说越说暴力，我们身边小范围地燥动起来，好几个人站起来把李马克和我围住，我才回过神抬头看，心说这帮家伙造反了，大吼一句：做什么，你们看看老子是谁，使得半个餐馆的人都回过头来，李马克惊跳起，拽着我要我坐下，我往桌上甩了饭钱，很快拖着他离开。</p><p>“你跟他们留什么脸啊？平时也没见你多给我留脸。”我说。“你们不是认识吗...这不是怕你日后尴尬。”“他们喝醉了就这样，有什么尴不尴尬的，第二天马上找上门来道歉。”“我发现你这个人——算了、算了。”“做什么，我这个人做什么？”“...没什么。”“你说不说？”我扒着他的领子，把他摁到墙上挠他痒痒，他笑着伸手来挡，闹累了两个人都停下来喘气，他说：“我发现你这个人真的很无理取闹...又喜欢出风头，干什么事都很积极，又笨。”“我不积极，等谁来积极？你来吗？”他在我的注视下明显慌乱了，手指头蜷缩起来，绞住我小片衣物，“你要是敢亲我，我就杀了你。”我很想要侵犯李马克，因为他的蛮横，激起我很多很肮脏的破坏欲。“真的吗？”我很深情地看着他，问。“不要...我们这样、不太好...”“有什么好不好的？哥想要吗，想要的话，做什么都不需要别人插手。”</p><p>我已经不知道自己在干嘛了，我敢打包票李马克也不知道。我看着他像虾一样蜷起在床上，一只手埋在腿间，以诡异的姿态上下撸动着，我贴上他的后背，吻他侧颈，“谁让你过去找我的？”“李帝努...”他转过身来，“他要你早点回家。”用纯真的眼神看着我，被我用“朋友之间互相帮助”的借口糊弄过去。“你想让我回家吗？”“...想。”</p><p>我已经很久没有过女人了，看见李马克微微隆起的胸部和粉色的乳头我就魔怔了一样拥上去，也不知道哪来的底气，张开嘴又舔又咬。他怕痒得很，被我头发刮着脖子，不住地颤抖，喘气声愈大，仰头大口呼吸，很少叫。他的乳头在我嘴里变得又硬又肿，被小婴儿刚嗦了奶水似的，可怜兮兮地立着。他眼角很红，看我的颜色带着些许怨气，他说：李东赫，你别以为我不知道你在想什么。我好像被戳中了什么痛处一样，愣一下，又低头下去亲吻他平坦的小腹。他紧张得用力，腹肌叠起来顶住我鼻尖，我说哥真的有在好好锻炼，又调笑到：怪不得屁股那么翘。他说滚，挣扎着挺起来撞我，我把着他的胯，把脸凑到他裆前，他马上不敢动弹。</p><p>“喂，你不用...”他说。“我想。”我说。四根手指插进他裤头，把他没系松紧带的运动裤扒到膝盖，又用牙齿叼着他内裤边边，手包住他裆部的小山包，开始揉弄。他很压抑地低吟，手指攥紧了床单，等他完全硬起来我就把他脱光，把住他根部含进去，扶着他后腰上的小窝，吸紧了脸颊前后抽送。他耻毛顶在我鼻头上，弄得很痒，我就用手指去撩，指尖在卷曲的毛发间打旋，他哽咽着说你别玩了，我没办法说话，只得掐他腰上的软肉，他惊得往前一顶，顶进我嗓子眼，我下意识地开始干呕，喉咙里一缩一缩的，又因为夹着他的东西而没法正常吞咽，抹着眼泪吐出来，他就射在我的脸上。</p><p>他高潮的样子很迷人，眯起眼睛享受的模样，眉头微皱，腰胯上挺，手上用点力气扣住我后脑，又舍不得按下去。我把脸擦干净，纸巾往旁边一丢，脱了裤子躺回他身边，牵起他的手来摸我早就站得笔挺的兄弟。他的手好小，肉乎乎的，我因此感到有些罪恶，包括我压在他身上用手拨弄他乳头的时候，他的表情让我觉得我像是什么猥琐大叔，“哥，也给我爽爽呗。”他不敢睁眼，盲人捉鱼一样撸我滑溜溜的性器，我贱兮兮地伸手去捏他肉感十足的臀瓣，他就躲在我怀里，一动也不敢动，只有手腕和手指还在辛勤地动作着。我猜想李马克是把我当炮友用的，虽然有点不甘，但我也不敢再向他索要更多，毕竟我们二人一个天上一个地下，打出生起就是两个世界的人，各方面都往反向走，八竿子也打不到一起去。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>距离我们和金道英断了联系，已经过去三个多月，他终于回归到我们的视线里，说金融库拿下了。有交易的筹码，我们可以和神舱人进行谈判。第二天就安排了视频会议，那边是一个精英脸青年，上来就要我们提条件，我们这边说要的不多，只是想得到一些支撑生活所用的物资，不至于在地球上太艰难。但交涉并不顺利，像他们问问题只是走流程，客气一下，冷着张脸，说什么都不同意，这是我们料想到的，他们只想借这个机会再主动出击。</p><p>“李马克什么时候还？”“没可能，先答应我们的条件。”“你以为你有什么资格跟我们提条件？”我感觉金廷祐要恼了，赶紧关掉金廷祐面前的麦，让金廷祐去处理金道英传下来的代码，<br/>
“还是我去吧，我来解决。”说罢就转身向门外，走到一半又折返，问李帝努有没有大喇叭，他翻箱倒柜地给我找出来。我开着一台小型防御坦克，到神舱人下驻的飞船前，对着麦克风大喊：<br/>
“不要霸权，不要统一，只要你们按时下放粮食、机器，供大城市恢复基本运作，秩序稳定我们马上撇清关系，没有特别为难吧？”我在操作台前对着话筒喷一通唾沫，对面就开一通乱炮，我对着耳麦讲悄悄话：“金廷祐，弄好没有，搞快点。”那边一阵噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声，我两只耳朵都炸得不行，头晕晕的，像有根弦在我大脑里乱拨，弹得很欢快。“行了。”金廷祐舒一口长气，我把耳机往地上一甩，挑起手边大黄喇叭的带子就冲出舱外，在一片扬尘中拼了命嘶吼：<br/>
“喂！对面的！别他妈打了，听我说话！你们现在有两个选择：一，是拿物资换李马克；二，是给老子滚！你们上面的金融主机已经控制了，不信去看，反正也不差这点钱，大不了财库亏空，我们同归于尽！给你们三分钟时间考虑！”</p><p>在我刚把喇叭从唇边拿开约莫两指宽的距离后，对面的战机停止了扫射。黄沙随着机体下盘悬空掀起的气浪骤升，远方那枚红光愈闪愈小，直到消失在浓雾滚滚的天边，只留下空气碰撞的巨响。我抹一把眼下的沙粒，灰头土脸地回了基地，就看见罗渽民和李马克在拌嘴：“看吧，你妈已经放弃你了。”罗渽民说。“她做了她该做的。”“还挺有奉献精神。”李马克握紧拳头，“她牺牲我一个，为的是大局，这种精神你们地球人永远不会有。”他说。</p><p>罗渽民眼睛忽地瞪大，低下头笑笑，拧着手腕走近，我箭步挡在李马克面前说算了算了，又转过头咬牙说，不是让你他妈的别惹罗渽民吗，李马克推我后腰，说滚开，让他来，我不怕挨打，我呸一声，说你有病，罗渽民大声嚷嚷起来，想对我动手，被李帝努牵制住，后者要我快带李马克走。“你说你去招惹罗渽民干什么，早都告诉你他不好惹。”“明明是他先出言不逊，我维护自己的家庭我有错？”“...你这样下去真的不要怪我不管你。”“谁要你管，我现在贱命一条，你想怎么处置都可以。”说没受伤是假的，我们这边提出的要求不过一些低级生活资源，几个神舱人动动手指就能造出来，可他们连这都不愿意施舍，眼看着地球人饱受饥荒折磨，心里想着的也不过是让这个星球加快毁灭。人类已经不是人类了，是地球人和神舱人，两个完全不一样的物种。他们觉得我们廉价、下等，就要我们灭绝。</p><p>我承认，我们有不高等的成分在里面，但这不代表我们就该被淘汰。一个世界没有阶级差异，那还叫什么世界？全是聪明人的世界是运作不下去的，因为太聪明了，每个人都想为自己谋利益，到最后又是一场恶战，走到哪里就要夷哪里为平地，处处得不到安宁。</p><p>虽然交涉失败，但只要李马克还在身边，我们就暂时没有危险，这是他最后的用途。</p><p>还有一个用途是，按照原计划是要劝降他，再安排他上神舱去窃取机密，可我的思想工作还没开始做，就被无形中搞得更艰难了，所有人都在卡瓶颈处，游不上去，也不能沉下去淹死，金道英和李泰容那边也很不好过，每天过着逃亡一般的生活。我于是又开始抽烟，一天抽好几包，站在门口，将气体吐到门外，<br/>
“马克，你相信上帝吧？”“是的，你呢？”“我以前也信，”转头看进他眸子，“直到有一天，我发现他放弃我了。”“神是不会放弃任何人的，东赫。如果你有这种感觉，那只是他还没看见你。”“还没看见我？那地球上剩下的三十亿难民呢？他也一个都看不见吗？那过去的一百一十九年里呢？四万多个日日夜夜，他一天都看不见吗？</p><p>“为什么不救救我们呢。”我说，带着绝望。过去一周里，神舱主义者大大小小共三次以莫须有的罪名譬如对公共设施恶意破坏、扰乱社会秩序等抓了一批敢于出头的猛士入了监狱。恐怖组织大规模的屠杀、清除式的投弹还在世界上各个国家上演，地球一天比一天更加陷入水深火热之中。李马克看电视，红色的战火、白色的爆炸、五颜六色的尸体......一切都映入他眼眸，他想必一定是失望极了，才会露出这样的神色。</p><p>“哥，你到底还在坚持什么？”我说，“你想想泰容哥、道英哥，他们做出那些选择，并不是没有道理的啊。拜托，醒一醒吧。”我牵住他的手，包裹在手心里，像对待救命稻草一样珍惜，“我跟你说，你不要以为我们上过床了，我就会帮你做事情。”李马克说，倔强地抽回手去。“这不是我们两个之间的问题，现在问题是整个地球都要陪葬，没人拦得了。我们是一条船上的蚂蚱，有我死，就没有你活，你明白吗？”“你别乱来，不就不会死了？放我走，不就不会死了？如果不是你们搞出那么多破事，谁又会来找你们麻烦？要我说，这些都是你们自找的，少在这里无病呻吟了。”</p><p>我还是第一次见李马克说话说得这么难听。他的声音很抖，抖得像哭了一样，比起嘲讽我，更像是在数落我、责备我，要我的所作所为付出相应的代价，要我不记后果的莽撞得到惩戒，因为或许这样我才会受本分一点。但我此刻已无暇顾及他是否是在关心我，只感觉到太阳穴突突地跳，“李马克，你不要站着说话不腰疼。”“我哪站着说话不腰疼了？”他眼珠子瞪得老大，眉头一边皱着，一边翘起，一般他做这个表情，我都是敢怒不敢言的。我深吸一口气，坐到他身边，“我第一次见到李帝努的时候，他爸爸在打他。”我说，“打得很凶，”</p><p>我凝视他，他一副“你说这个做什么关我屁事不吃你这一套”的表情。但他是个心很软的人，已经不忍心再跟我再对峙下去，我于是继续道：<br/>
”随便捡来一根铁棍，你知道吧，他们家回收站里的，锈得掉渣，上面一圈一圈的螺纹，都钝了。他拿那个东西在打李帝努。李帝努抱着头在地上滚，身上全是厚厚的淤肿，他还在打。”我的声音放得很轻，李马克锐气也消减小半，听着动情，眼眶不禁湿润起来。“我在门口看，不敢进去，然后就见罗渽民，从铁栏上翻过去——明明有门的，他非要跌个狗啃泥，一路跑着一路抄起个大铁锹，扔标枪一样扔过去，扔很准，插到李帝努他爸脑门上，他爸呆住了，把铁锹拔下来的时候，满脸是血，又被罗渽民扑倒，用砖头砸死。我们三个一起把他埋了，那年我们11岁。</p><p>“你11岁的时候在干什么？”我问。李马克咬下唇，很惭愧的样子，低着头玩倒刺，我凑下去看，正巧他一颗豆大的泪珠从眼睛里滑下来，颤巍巍的，以一种极暧昧的速度，在他脸颊上留一道清晰的水渍。他被我这么看两眼，就又偏过脸去。</p><p>“你知道你的母亲，害死了多少条无辜平民的性命吗？”“...或许你们就不应该非法闯入神舱。”李马克抛出他最后一丝倔强，“他们只是想活着，马克。他们只是想活着，</p><p>“活着也是罪吗？”</p><p> </p><p>下 李马克第一人称</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>活着是罪吗？我以前真的想不到，自己活着也许是一种罪过。如果一年前你问我：假设你面前有一扇门，你会跨过去出去，还是留下？——一扇门，那是出去还是进去呢，我会想；门的那一头，是里面还是外面呢，没人知道。我也许会选择留下，但现在我不知道了。而李东赫，李东赫他一定会出去。</p><p>我有些心软了，其实我早就心软了，从李东赫第一次试图吻我开始，我就变得很没骨气了。没有生命是无足轻重的，李东赫教会我。他像那路边的野花，活得那么坚强，却无人观赏，我若不驻足，他岂不白开白落？而万物又莫不是如此，由生向死，谁又去关心谁的人生不精彩、不鲜艳，全都黑白无常，善恶难辨，天地间粪水一盆，浇得世人狗血淋头，在这乱世绮丽之中堕落淹没。李东赫说他本来没这么想活着，只是想给神舱上的人一点颜色看看罢；可遇见我之后，他才愈发觉得，生命实在是一种恩赐、一种祝福。</p><p>我亦是如此。</p><p>“你们讨厌死了。”我忽地埋在他颈间，“不要讨厌我嘛。”他低下头来，亲我脸颊，又捧起我下巴，亲人中、唇珠，我几乎以为自己要爱上他了，被他掌心的温度烘烤着，在高温下要烧起来的衣袖，额面冒出的细密汗珠，后背上湿滑的触感......我正在为他焚烧、融化——他就恰到好处地松开。我知道你会答应的。他说。这究竟是在利用我，还是在爱我？我分辨不出来。</p><p>在这次行动中，我是一次性的。我有且仅有一次打入内部的机会，届时我将声称被李东赫一行人释放，表达其投降的意愿，再拿到需要的信息，在最短时间内与前来接送的李帝努汇合，李东赫会在那里等我。再次踏上家乡柔软的土壤时，我几乎以为自己要陷下去了，穿着去时的那套衣裳，不假思索地躺在地上。芳草、清香，如此舒适，这么想着，我坐了起来，试图用指纹锁打开家门，却以失败告终。</p><p>虽然不久前才说过，这是正确的、顾全大局的选择，但难免还是会伤心。我像个皮球一样被他们两波人踢来踢去，一下被这头抛弃，一下又被那头舍得。李东赫真的狠心让我上来这次，我有所不甘，被前来开门的侍人打断。来者看见我，嘴巴张得能塞下一个拳头，手忙脚乱地开了门，指尖在腕间的显示屏上一阵滑动，投屏在墙面上，我妈清晰的面容久违地映入眼帘。“马克？是你吗，你回来了？”我不由得热泪盈眶，说是的，是的，将一封李东赫手写的投降书电子版传过去，那边人严肃地读了，开始与周围讨论起来，“你会需要我的帮助的，我知道他们下一步想做什么。”我说。</p><p>一番洗漱后，我穿戴整齐，第一次以一名工作人员的身份，登上了主舱，一队人马在入口处给予我拥抱，最后是我的母亲，她热情地将我揽入怀中，抚摸我头顶，说：不愧是我的好儿子。我坐上了副手的位置，摊开电子屏幕，开始介绍李东赫宏伟的假投降和反攻蓝图。</p><p>说实话，他们看着我的眼神，让我觉得十分的可笑。我知道我是在拿别人的信任当棋下，是不道德的行为，但从他们双脚逃离地心引力束缚的那一刻起，道德这种东西就早也不存在了。善人也好、恶人也罢，自神舱人理所应当地把自己视做高等动物的那一刻起，他们就配不上任何人的理解了。他们所唾弃的那种人类的自大、傲慢、贪得无厌，无一不在他们自己身上显现出来。神舱人虚伪的面皮早该被扒下了，口口声声说着，人不应该为被性欲所支配而感到羞耻，维护性别平等、性向自由，却称地球人为淫荡、下流的低等生物，说地球人滥交，制造病毒……我想起小时候读过的绘本，里面将地球描绘成一个肮脏、潮湿的下水道一般的世界，上面的住民都是瘦削而疯狂的，为一块饼干、一片面包而大打出手的画面令我记忆犹新，上面两具干瘦的躯体纠缠着、相互撕扯着——不是这样的，不是的，并不是所有人都是这样的，地球不应该是被钉在历史耻辱柱上的，是不应该被抛弃的。</p><p>作为带着战利品回归的、神舱总负责人的儿子，会后我被安排去参观控制中心。说实话，有点那种世袭的意味了，他们奉承我的模样，让我更加坚定了要向李东赫靠拢的心理。领路的人巴拉巴拉地说，我左耳进右耳出，脑子里全是些别的东西。这里的空气实在太干净，没有那种灰尘和阳光的气息，没有人情味，也没有李东赫身上烘烤出来的、柑橘的清香。我不知道自己在干嘛，但当我想方设法地要给李东赫打电话时，我才发现自己连个像样的理由都想不出来。他会问：你是不是想我了？我会说：怎么可能！</p><p>当一个人说“怎么可能”的时候，有很大可能就是他做了更夸张的事情。比如：你昨天晚上三点才睡？极震惊地。怎么可能！——其实我整夜都没睡。我对李东赫就是这样。马克哥你是不是喜欢我啊？怎么可能！——其实我早就爱上他了。我得早些回去，我想。彼时，我们进入了阴冷的核心代码区。没有什么实际意义的，展出来只为了炫耀自己的功就，摆在透明四方玻璃罩里的，根本无人观赏的，一台旧式手提电脑，上面滚动着绿色数字。整间屋子被大型计算机所包围，黑洞洞的接口、蛇形的电线，无一不昭示着神舱的巨大生命力，仅仅是靠一些金属、硅胶所支撑着，甚至没了电源，这整个世界将停止运作。这远比不过大自然的力量。</p><p>“要怎样才能进去？”我问。“你想进去？”男人用鄙夷的目光看着我，我突然慌了，后知后觉自己太早提出要求，“马克，野心很大嘛！”——真是个缺心眼，“等你当上总负责人，你在这里面吃西瓜都没有问题。”“......”我等不到那个时候。</p><p>我妈是个完完全全的反地球派。她很霸道、控制欲强，还崇尚武力。听说当年竞选的时候，她就表明了要在神舱外围设置全自动反入侵装备，严禁地球人登陆，博得一众选票。要以前，我带着在她过度管制下的偏见和被长期洗脑后的麻木，只觉得她有些过分；现在，我觉得这些人全他妈的有病，他们不配称自己为文明人。</p><p>我于是回到家中，辗转反侧，这个节骨眼上也不敢擅自联系金道英，只能等他主动找我。我过了两天舒适日子，跟身边的工作人员都混得很熟了，打算再次进入控制中心熟悉路线。控制中心呈飞盘状，从最外围到内部的核心代码区，需要经过八道门。我的权限只够进到第三道。这里面路线看似简单，只一条路进出，实则像迷宫一样有多个暗道，这对我而言不知是好事还是坏事。我读取了基础地图传送给金廷祐，计划原路返回。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>能够进入第八道门的除了我母亲的指纹，剩下三张门禁卡分别属于三位领导人物：钟某，董某，刘某。其中钟某和董某是老交情，在我妈上位之前好几任，他们就已经在为神舱工作了，门禁卡给他们也不是因为他们位高权重，恰恰相反，是因为分权制衡，他们和我母亲的原则截然相反，属于温和倾地派，但作为神舱忠实的追随者，他们也只是不愿有意折磨地球人，倒不至于拿着门禁卡干出什么反叛之事来。</p><p>问题的关键就出在这里。董某的孙子，董思成，是秘密的地球主义者，已经在金道英的怂恿下答应加入此次行动，并且身为一名舞蹈表演者，从事着完全与政治没有关联的工作，没有人会想到要怪罪到他头上。但董思成不知道门禁卡在哪里，我于是找到董老，前去套话，“这么重要的东西，您存放在哪里呀？”我问。董老很贼地看了我一眼，“你想知道是什么样？”“不瞒您说，挺好奇的。”“虽说我在很多事情上跟你妈有想法出入...但你们一家人我都非常喜欢的，”说着又凑到我耳边，小声地说：“还有你那个哥，李泰容，干的虽然不是什么好事，但是啊，有胆量！以前他在的时候，办事效率非常高啊，金融部也在他的指导下运营得很好。”他竖起大拇指，又犹豫地看我一眼，“唉...既然是你，那给你看看也无妨吧。”</p><p>他带我到办公室，拉开桌子最下面那个抽屉，里面装着一些、奖章之类的东西，他随口炫耀了两句，取出一个黑色的礼盒，打开来，一张银行卡样的钢卡躺在里面。他用两根指头捻起，颇神秘地放到我手里，“看吧，给你看个够。”我把卡放置与眼等高的位置，观察它薄如纸张的侧面，“这就是最高门禁卡？”“这是样板卡，给你看看长什么样而已。真的卡谁会随身带着！肯定放家里保险柜啊！”“......”</p><p>“保险柜？我们家里没有保险柜啊？”这是思成哥给出的回复。“你确定？他房间里呢？”“没有啊，我去找过了。”“密室什么的有没有？”“额...不知道，这辈子第一次听说。”“那怎么办？”“这老头坏得很，你别看他和和气气的，心里小算盘打得比谁都响。他亲口说是保险柜？”“是。”“可能只是泛指吧...或者比喻什么的。”那头传来翻箱倒柜的声响，他打开过不下二十个抽屉，甚至连衣帽间都找过了，没有结果。“我明天去一趟你家吧。”我们于是开启了全面搜查，目标锁定他的卧室、书房，三个小时过去，他重重地叹一口气，这简直是大海捞针。“我出去抽根烟冷静一下。”——这是和李东赫学的，从兜里摸出烟盒，取一根烟夹在唇间，再一摸，没有火机啊，目光斜视到桌面上一盒烟，心想里头说不定有火机，就拿起来看，“等一下。”“怎么了？”我正准备把烟盒打开。“从桌上拿的？”“对，不能用？”“...我怎么感觉...这个烟盒从我小时候就在这里了。”我打开，“不会吧，一个牌子的而已吧，里面还是满的。”“以前也是，每次都是满的。”他从我手中夺过烟盒，用指头在里面挑，恼火了又把里头的烟一股脑全倒在桌上，有什么东西在里面反射出灰白的光。</p><p>“......”他从里面捏出来一张钢制卡片，“是这个吗？”“是，跟我见的那个样板一模一样。”“...真是个老烟枪，把烟盒当保险柜。”董思成一面吐槽一面还用手指在里面捣，“你什么时候去？”“今天晚上就去，然后马上走。”我用思成哥的手机打电话给李帝努，告诉他我拿到东西了，今天晚上十二点整在控制中心外的花圃上等我。</p><p>一旦李帝努进入神舱境内，就会有无人机出动追随，所以时准是非常重要的，我快了等不到李帝努，被抓；我慢了，李帝努就要遭轰炸。我跟我妈打了招呼，在员工食堂吃过晚饭，以熟悉内务为理由开始在控制中心瞎转，为了避嫌，我过去两个星期每天晚上都进行这样类似散步的活动。我把门禁卡揣在兜里，手心的汗已经把它捂得温热，在前台签下自己的名字，说是我妈要我进来看看，就一路直奔向目的地。</p><p>经过第三道门的时候，我已经手脚发软了，再往里就需要用到董老的权限，那时候信息上传到云端，有人闯入的事实就会被发现，我必须争分夺秒。刚打开核心代码室的门，金廷祐就已经黑进他们的系统，通过摄像头发现一个小队正进来检查了。我插了U盘，找到监控死角换上准备好的易容面罩，戴帽兜等复制完毕后躲在角落里再换上仿制的头盔和防弹背心，然后一队人涌进来，我装作刚刚检查过的样子从里面出来，说：“这边没人。”那人点点头，被我骗了过去，我于是从中逃脱，趁没人注意一路向前。“小心，你前面有人。”耳机里话音刚落，抬头就见一个穿西装的人迎面而来，“有队员受伤了，情况紧急，我去给他取药。”我说这话的时候脚步是没停的，来者皱起眉头看着我，说行，我不由得加快了步伐。我回头看，那人正好也想偷偷看我，不料对上眼神，他的手扶着耳边的麦克风，看嘴型是在说：李马克。</p><p>我的伪装被识破了——因为神舱没有队友作战受伤派人去取药这一说法。我紧张得冷汗直流，又不敢真正撒腿跑起来，两步并做一步走，跑出门禁区，正看见一队人往这个方向走。我深呼吸，故作镇定地朝他们挥了挥手，然后指着内部说：就在里面。趁他们盯着我发懵，就快步离开。我一看时间，十一点五十六，还有四分钟，我是不可能从大门直接走出去的，刚走过一个拐角，就听见身后有嘈杂的脚步声，还有简单的指挥，向着我所在的方向。我跑了起来，朝着目光可及的最近一个窗户，一边从包里掏出罗渽民准备的飞行器戴在脚踝上，又有一行人赶来。这时候他们已经毫不客气，要拿枪对着我了，我情急之下投下一枚烟雾弹，手里拿着破壁锥，侧身撞向连廊上的玻璃，纵身坠下。我被击碎玻璃的刺耳声响震得脑乱，一时间没能控制好飞行器，最后落地的时候在花圃里摔了个狗啃泥。</p><p>十一点五十九分，我已经听到飞船从头顶上方降低高度的声响，梯子投下来的同时，我听见我妈在身后怒吼，李马克，你走了就不要再回来。我回头看她一眼，握住梯子爬了上去，李东赫在上面向我伸出手来。</p><p>我妈从小就很宠我。可能因为我是小儿子，所以对我有偏爱，一心想将我培养成自己的接班人，把我教育得很听话，也很机械。我从来没有脱离过她的庇护，一直都活在她的阴影下，以为可以一辈子做她的乖儿子，特别是在哥哥叛变了之后，我震惊之余悄悄立下未来要孝敬妈妈的誓言，如今都化作虚无。我终于摆脱了这样谎话连篇的生活。跌进李东赫怀里的时候，我好像才真正地找到了自己的归宿，所有委屈霎时间将我淹没，身上大大小小的伤口开始传来刺痛，我这才发现自己衣服裤子都被花木划破好几处，一只耳朵甚至裂开小口，李东赫心痛的吻我，说再也不让我走了。</p><p>“妈的，别在那边你侬我侬了，过来帮帮我！”飞船开始大幅度地倾斜，我们急从门口滚进舱内，把梯子拽上来关了门，“你倒是让我们过去啊！”李东赫吼，抱着头在地上匍匐，倾斜程度不减反增，几乎要整个掀过来，李帝努说快点，现在快点跑过来，我和李东赫连滚带爬，跑到座位上系好安全带，飞船里的一切就开始九十度倾倒，舱壁和建筑物摩擦发出的巨大金属碰撞声响通过固体传播到耳边，像火星要溅在我们脸上那样刺痛，眼前夹在两栋办公楼之间，将要撞上一道连廊，我紧紧闭上双眼，感觉重力恢复正常，很快又经历一次剧烈颠簸，然后失重上升，冲破大气层——</p><p>“我们出来了。”李帝努擦一把额前的汗，我慢慢张开眼睛，发现李东赫正在盯着我看，“哥，没事了。”我们回到地球上，罗渽民和金廷祐黄旭熙在下面等，舱门一打开李帝努就冲出去扑到罗渽民身上，树袋熊一样扒着，像经历了生死离别。“李帝努不让他跟着来，估计还在生气呢。”李东赫在我耳边小小声地说，“反正...小问题嘛！我们不是挺安全回来了？”我看一眼被打得、撞得七零八乱的飞船，冲他扯出一个尴尬的笑，很难表示同意，李东赫往我身上拍一掌，我发出压抑的呻吟。</p><p>“怎么了？受伤了？”我说没事，李东赫非要把我衣服扒光，上上下下都摸了膏药，摸得我浑身燥热。“要是东赫是女孩就好了。”“为什么我要是女孩？”“如果是女孩，我就不用天天被你这样欺负。”李东赫意味深长地一笑，眯起眼睛顶腮，频频点头，说那行，你希望我是女孩对吧，我就圆你的梦，说着夺门而出。</p><p>我当时第一反应就是：完了，又惹李东赫生气了，李马克你说你，糊弄人都不打草稿的，能不叫人发火吗？这时候，三下敲门声，我裹着毯子跑过去开，见是李东赫不错，但门外那人穿着堪堪遮住臀肉的校服裙，上半身白衬衫很不老实地掀开领子，露出大片麦色肌肤，如果不是他那张脸，我大概会以为李东赫叫了什么小姐过来气我。</p><p>我先是一惊，而后后退小步，他就追上来，把我摁在墙上亲，我们在厮打之中滚上了床。他跨坐在我身上，不容反抗地牵起我的手去摸他胸部，起伏很小，我曲起拇指去勾他的乳头，他满足的轻叹一声，给我带来异样的快感，一排纽扣被四只手混乱解开，我情迷意乱地拥上去亲他胸口，在上面留下红色、紫色的吻痕，像他留在我身上的那样。他扭着腰蹭我的下体，裙底被撑起很大一包，“喜欢这里吗？”引着我去摸，我甚至能清晰感受到他性器上暴起的青筋，胀大的龟头戳着我手心的肉，“欧巴，帮妹妹舔舔下面。”就压着我的后颈要我俯下身去，顶起胯来招呼我，我只能认命帮他脱了内裤，亲一亲他湿滑的顶端。“嗯啊...不够、哥。”李东赫的叫声异常甜腻，让人面红耳赤，手脚发麻，我强忍着不适吞他的前端，这对我的嘴角已经是一种折磨了，我做得不够李东赫好。</p><p>所以我也想让他舔我，学着他的样子用下体蹭他的手心，以此作暗示，他却推开把我的赤裸的双腿并拢，扣住脚腕，抬高，插进大腿根部，开始抽动。他动得好凶，每一下都要将我腿间擦出火来，性器与我的相摩擦，夹在大腿和小腹之间。我受不了了，弯腿踩他胸部，他喘着粗气问我怎么了，我吸吸鼻子，撑起胳膊去够床头柜里的套子，拿出来一片，张开大腿，用嘴撕了给他戴上。他整个愣住，一动不动，表情也惊滞，我一面给他撸一边凑上去要亲，方才被激出来的眼泪都糊在他脸上，他还不动，我就勾住自己一边腿弯，又躺下，说：“还等什么？你不是一直想要吗？”他猛地插了进来。我终是叫了，是疼得叫的，像被撕裂了一样痛苦。我半祈求地说你轻点、轻点，他幅度不减，倒俯下身来亲我的脖子。</p><p>他知道我身子敏感，就变本加厉地欺负我，向来如此。我仰头，一只手堪堪遮住嘴巴，怕羞人的声音泄出来，他就转向我的乳头，嗦得砸吧砸吧响，我不由得咬住指节，顶起胯部去迎合他的动作。“爽了？”他问。我很臊，但还是朦朦胧胧地睁开眼看他，在他的注视下点头。</p><p>我一被李东赫玩，就开始犯糊涂，一犯糊涂就开始要接吻。我很吃力地支起身子去够，李东赫先是不肯，躲在我肩膀旁边不让亲，说：哥哥喜欢的是弟弟还是妹妹？我刚刚止住的眼泪就又开始掉，是疼的、委屈的、难耐的，哭得很凶，抽抽搭搭的，小腹上的肌肉绷得紧，下半身也绞得紧，他倒抽一口凉气，让我别夹，我说没、没夹，他就有些用力地握住我的性器，我吃痛出声，哭叫着去舔他的嘴唇，他这才让我如愿。他的嘴唇很软，有点像以前在家里吃的那种小点心，只记得甜到不行，却比不上李东赫的软滑。我情不自禁地去撬他的牙关，他想躲，我就咬得死死的，一边把舌头送出去，他做不到不追着我纠缠，只好认命，被我扣着脑袋打舌战。</p><p>李东赫的白衬衫皱得像老坛酸菜，可能是他自己以前的，有些宽大，在做爱过程中滑下肩膀，露出圆润的肩头。裙子肯定是女码，腰那里紧了，裙子就不停往上缩，穿到了他肚脐上，变得更短，性器顶起一小块布料，从那下面探出头来，埋进我身体里。我不敢再往下看了，李东赫掐着我的脖子，动作愈发狠厉。就算是第一次，他还是没放过我，不顾我几近崩溃的求饶，不知疲倦地做了好几回。我已经不知道射了几次，没有三次也有两次，其中还是一次是完完全全被插射的，我没办法接受这样的刺激，一直说真的不行了，再做要射不出来了，但李东赫他很能忍，持久力惊人，完全没考虑我的感受，实在是可耻。</p><p>李东赫的流氓指数极高，连喝水在他眼里都可以是一种色情的意象。而我呢，我已经被他同化到就只是看见他的手指都会想象到它们插进我身体里的样子——可即便是如此，我们也都还没对彼此说过“我爱你”，实在是两个口是心非的人，而这其中我更甚。</p><p>我很不愿意做那个第一个开口的人，但这时李东赫他偏偏问我：喜欢我吗？我正被他操着，鲜有喘气的余地，权当他撒疯随口一问，“喜欢我吗？”停下了动作，他又问。“你干嘛...”我是真的慌了，不知道他为什么会突然生气，只知道碰上他生气准没好事，就讨好地亲他的嘴角，他一点都不领情，“你少来，”这一次声音带上了哭腔，“快说喜欢我。”我两手扣住他的耳侧，在他头顶像小猫一样蹭，他就在我胸口上掉眼泪，“...怎么了，东赫？”他摇摇头，乖巧懂事的样子令我心颤，“东赫、宝贝...”我抬起他的脸，吻去他脸上水亮的泪痕，“我喜欢你...李东赫，我好喜欢你。”他被我的动作带着提了提，性器也不由得随着向上顶，我张着嘴喘气，眼底湿了一片，转把他压在身下，自己骑他。他坐起来，抱我抱得很紧，两只手很用力地揪我腰间的肉，揉我的屁股，又一路掐着我的大腿，从外侧到内侧，他在我身上每一处都留下宣示主权的霸道痕迹，我的胸前被他亲红了一片，沾着我们不知道谁的汗液、眼泪，他看着我，像刚从水里捞出来的、湿漉漉的小狗，他说：<br/>
“李马克，你不可以不要我。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>三周后我们将启程去神舱。计划是所有人都给李东赫开路，不惜一切代价把他送进核心代码室。他后颈被罗渽民插入一枚芯片，储存可以改变人类命运的代码，四肢也都被加固过，即使骨头断掉也没有关系，还为他在战衣里准备了麻醉剂等各种针剂，可以说是万无一失。我不知道他们为什么要这样做，好像把李东赫打造成一个刀枪不入的机器人，但他跟我说没事，以后都可以取出来，我才放心。</p><p>你不能说他逞英雄，就算他主动提出要做那个进去冒险的人，也单纯是因为他觉得自己最没用、最闲得慌，干这个正合适——况且当初金廷祐找他本来就是为了让他干这个。我不愿意让李东赫去冒险，但他不是个听我话的人；换句话说，如果他要寻死，我也只能支持他，让他死得安心。</p><p>我似是被囚禁了，被李东赫，被这个地球人身上的一切品质。我因为信赖他、支持他，想要保护他而爱上了他。因为他看我的眼神里总是充满了渴望，而我想要将这样的自己交付给他，像在街头遇到一位小乞丐，正紧盯着你第一次穿出街的皮夹克，你不得不脱下来给他。</p><p>战前，金廷祐开启了第一批迁徙。这是我第一次近距离观察挤上飞船的人群，以前都只是黑压压一片，辨不出男女，更别不出老少——今天我看清了。穿长裙、短衫的老人、妇女，和儿童被簇拥在前方，病的残的，有拄着拐杖，有坐着轮椅，被抬着、举着，在人们头顶上接力过去。我想到那次，大规模的武器悬浮在20区上空，街道上仍未进入避难所的难民。他们跑得稀稀落落，跑不动的老人，喘极了跟在后头，像要咳死了一样，咳啊、咳啊，前面的青年一步三回头，忍不得就停下脚步来欲伸出手去，身后人却说：走、走哇。</p><p>我承认性本恶，因此时常会想，为什么人一生下来就那么坏呢？包括我、包括神舱上所有人，从小受到的教育，总结成一句话就是：地球和地球人都是无可救药的。我没经历过战争，只是我以为这算不上暴政，美其名曰同族之间的择优生存，其实是单方面的以大欺小，忽视对方先天条件差的客观事实，就以消灭来争取全民富裕。如果是李东赫，他不会容许这样的事情发生。</p><p>弱肉强食本无对错，而争夺生存权益也不应该受到打压。我们出发时带了一批志愿者，但因为不是所有人都是李帝努，所以在一开始就损失惨重，最后登陆的只有原先力量的三分之二。人力，物力都紧缺的情况下，我们是抱着视死如归的心态，放弃了交通工具的首要功能，断绝自己的后路，完全把飞船当战斗机操作，上来的飞船十二台仅剩三台，多数都经历了自毁，消灭大量敌舰。我们带着一批人冲破控制中心的大门，敌后战场的金廷祐很努力地尝试入侵安保系统，金道英和李泰容也作为关键力量加入战斗，场面一度十分火爆。我、李帝努、罗渽民、黄旭熙带着李东赫，冲破重围，进入到内部。赶尽杀绝不是长久之计，里面手无寸铁的工作人员变成我们的要挟对象，被组织好抱着头蹲在一旁，面相最凶恶的黄旭熙端着枪在一旁看守。</p><p>再往深处走，里面的人便不必手下留情了，多是什么有权势的高管，和我妈是一挂人，我们一路杀进去，把李东赫送到门口，我说你弄完了就赶紧出来，记住我们给你的路线，我在那里等你。但他好像根本没听我说话，只直直盯着我开合的嘴唇，又把我摁在墙上亲。我还是第一次当着别人的面跟李东赫接吻，想用手推开他，可他抱我抱得很紧，让我不禁想到上一次李帝努冲下飞船挂上罗渽民的时候，那种生离死别的样子。我正想着，李东赫松开我，在我肩头滞留两秒，说祝我好运，然后头也不回地走了。我感觉手里有什么硬硬的东西，打开来看，被他塞了他脖子上那枚年代久远的黄铜项链——我有种预感，他不会回来。</p><p>李东赫是一路把门撞开的，复制的门禁卡一经使用就会触发警报系统，他进入核心代码室后，一队人已经从罗渽民看守的那个方向过来，他坐在随同飞船一起上来的副舰里，消灭掉大量敌方力量，黄旭熙那边也利用人质减缓了他们的反攻进程，李帝努和我守在李东赫计划出来的出口，李东赫用通讯器和李帝努说：“已经链接上了，现在进度百分之二十三。”“百分之四十五。”“百分之六十二。”“百分之八十。”“正门失守！”黄旭熙的声音打断了李东赫的计数，然后是他的飞行器把他送上了天，再降落到安全的地方。</p><p>“百分之九十。”有一队人进入了控制中心，但李东赫离成功也不远，空气中一直回响着喇叭离传来我母亲劝退地球人的宣言，但丝毫没被人放在心上，而我的心也已经被李东赫占满了。“输出，百分之八。”我愣住，“...什么输出？”我看向李帝努，他避开我的眼神，“什么输出？”没有回答，我就知道他们有事瞒着我，还不是好事。李帝努把通讯器放在嘴边，叫了一声：东赫。过半晌，李帝努转过头来，双唇紧抿，冲我摆摆下巴，面色凝重地将通讯器交到我手上。我不肯接，满脸的不可置信。</p><p>我没经历过死亡，也不曾想过它会最先发生在李东赫身上，“李东赫，你是不是要死了？”我带着疑惑和愤怒质问他。“哥，真是...什么都能被你猜中。”好像天塌了一样，我眼前一片黑，“为什么不告诉我？”“我告诉你，你会给我来吗？”“你怎么知道不会！李东赫，你不要把我当小孩...”“你不要生我的气嘛...我命本来就不长了，不如做点有意义的事，也不算白走一遭。”</p><p>李东赫早就在之前全面检查的时候查出来之前在人力工厂工作时由于安全隐患引起的难治之症，被他们一群人保密着，全不肯告诉我。“李东赫，你要死了还来撩拨我，你过不过分啊？”我哭得不成样了，转过头拎着李帝努的领子问你舍得他去死，结果他比我哭得还凶，说李东赫，谁都拦不住的。</p><p>他没多想，没想到自己会把神这个概念再次具象化，不是以统治者的身份，而是以牺牲者的身份，完全出于一种传说中开天辟地的存在。我要上历史书了，马克哥，临终前他这么说，“我们都是见证历史的人了。”“我他妈不要你见证历史...我要你活着。”“来不及了，我已经没有选择了，剩下这个选择也正好是我想要的。</p><p>“哥，知道我很怕死吧，”李东赫的声音听起来有点像哭了，但又不是非常像。没有害怕，因为已经麻木了，在此起彼伏的枪击声、爆破声中，他说他只听得到我的声音。“可我现在突然不怕了。”带着被尘埃压抑的沙哑，他从废墟中走来，一路向着光明前进，第一次在生与死的路口停了下来——不，他没有在徘徊。他已经跨出了那一步，手中握紧了结束自己生命的钥匙，即将打开新世界的大门。就像我说过的，假设面前有一扇门，门外是尚未知晓的世界，李东赫他一定会出去。他要带着身后所有人，<br/>
“所以神舱和我，你选了一个，是吗？”</p><p>“是的，因为太贪生怕死了，所以不得不选择了神舱。”</p><p>我想紧紧握住李东赫的手，至少让他死在我怀里，而不是被炸得稀烂，死无全尸。我掏出他那枚黄铜项链，再打开，里面的地球还是纯净的蓝，像从未被践踏过，“我想看看你。”我祈求道。“看我被炸飞吗？”他开玩笑，好像我们只是饭后闲谈。他不停说着，我不停点头，做不出回应，只想再多听听他的声音，尽管那其中掺杂着刺耳的枪击声，他声音像醉了一样，没有痛的感觉，不听地叫我名字，说爱我。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>随着一声巨响，通讯器对面的喘息声戛然而止。茫茫星海，我将再也听不到李东赫的声音。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*我不会让李东赫死的，真的不会</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>